The present invention relates to arrangements for the dry transfer of characters composed of ink.
Conventionally, in such dry transfer arrangements the carrier sheet is provided with characters composed of ink which are intended to be transferred, and is protected by means of a sheet of siliconized paper. Such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,787 by the same inventor as subject invention. The combination formed by the carrier sheet and the siliconized sheet can easily be folded or crumpled however and this results in damage to the characters, which may crack and/or become partly detached from the carrier sheet.
In addition, when the siliconized protective sheet is removed, the carrier sheet is not always easy to handle, particularly when it is desired to position letters properly to form words which need to be aligned.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which will overcome or minimize the various disadvantages hereinabove referred to, and make it possible both to have a carrier sheet which is satisfactorily protected before the arrangement is used, and for the characters to be transferred very conveniently and with complete safety, and for the carrier sheet to be kept flat with no risk of undesirable folding.
Known prior art patents are the patent to Ritter U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,363,472 and the patent to Jahp 3,297,508.
The Ritter patent discloses a mailing card permitting the sending of a decalcomania transfer device. The decalcomania device comprises a sheet 11 which is bonded by two edges 14 to a mailing card 10. In order to use the decalcomania a prior severing of perforated line 16 in order to detach the decalcomania is required. This is in contrast to the present invention wherein the carrier sheet remains attached to the peripheral part of the guard sheet while the transfer is being performed. In fact, the carrier sheet always remains attached to the peripheral part for strength and protection.
The Jahp patent does not have a plurality of characters provided on the carrier sheet as in the present invention. Furthermore, in the present invention, the transfer of the characters to a desired support does not destroy the carrier sheet. That is, after the transfer of any or all of the characters of the present invention, the carrier sheet still remains supported and protected by the peripheral part of the guard sheet. This feature is very important for providing a carrier sheet which is properly maintained and protected by the guard sheet, and also to permit and allow a good transfer of the characters from the carrier sheet. The Jahp patent does not show such a combination of a guard sheet with a carrier sheet, and the present invention is an important improvement thereover.